Reunion of Ash's gang!
by Lilytrees
Summary: Ash and his gang split up. 8 years later they're back together.


Narr: it has been 8 years since Ash's gang broke up, but they still keep in touch.   
  
Brock married Brittany and so far had three kids together and expecting their fourth.  
Being joint Gym Leaders - means if one is ill the other fills in - at the Pewter Gym.   
  
Misty however became a swimming teacher at the High school in Cerulean City.  
  
Ash, He got married to Melody and...well he's living the title of Gym Leader of Pallet Town and Pokémon Master.  
  
As for Tracy, He got reunited with his sister, Brittany when she got engaged to Brock.   
  
************************************************************  
(Title Screen comes on)  
Ash: (saying the title) BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!  
************************************************************  
  
(Brock's home)  
  
(The phone rang, Brock's nine-year-old daughter races her Seven-year-old Brother, Bryan to the phone.)  
  
Faline: I'LL GET IT!!!! I'LL GET IT!!!!  
  
Bryan: No, I'LL GET IT!!!!  
  
(They were only 1 metre away from the phone, Brock answered it)  
  
Brock: Hello?  
  
(Ash appears on the phone)  
  
Ash: Hey Brock!   
  
Brock: Hi Ash, How are things going lately?  
  
Ash: not so good, last week, Venasaur broke one of it's hind legs while it was battling...  
  
Brock: sorry to hear about Venasaur...  
  
Ash: But there's some good news...  
  
Brock: Like?  
  
Ash: Pikachu is a farther of a littler of 6 pichu Two months ago...I called Misty a while ago, and she thought that maybe the whole group could get back together...  
  
Brock: Yeah...  
  
Ash: So, how are things going between you and Brittany?  
  
Brock: Just fine...(Bryan zooms in) Brittany and I had three children so far and the fourth is on the way...  
  
Ash: Whoa...nice goin' Brock...  
  
Bryan: (runs into the room, being chased by Faline, He's got Faline's favourite pony doll) Can't catch me!!  
  
Faline: Hey come back with Hermie. (the name of her doll. She runs after him)  
  
Bryan: (runs into the big lounge and hides)  
  
Ash: I can even remember when Faline was born...  
  
Brock: yeah...  
  
(Flash Back, to the moment when Faline was born. They were in a cave, a blizzard blew harshly outside it was in the middle of summer)  
  
Misty: Calm down everyone...  
  
Brock: I'm calm Misty...  
  
Misty: I know that...right, erm...  
  
Ash: MISTY, MAKE UP YOUR MIND NOW!!!!  
  
Brock: Ash, you go on the left, I'll be on the right, Misty you receive...(Holds Brittany's right hand, with his left. and holding her back with his left arm)  
  
Misty: ok... Push Brittany  
  
Brittany: (pushes)  
  
(sound of a new-born baby cry)  
  
Misty: Brock, It's a girl...  
  
Brock: (Really joyful, with a few tears of happiness in his eyes. He hakes off his Apron to wrap the baby up in.)  
  
Ash: Congratulations Brock...  
  
Misty: What are you going to name her?  
  
Brittany: (holding the new-born baby Faline her arms) We'll name her...  
  
Brock: ... Faline  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Brock: yeah, That moment was one of the best...When's the group getting back together then?  
  
Ash: This saturday, Hopefully...if the weather conditions are perfect...  
  
(Faline & Bryan chasing each other, going in & out of the big lounge, going in a circle done 15 laps so far)  
  
Brock: That's great...  
  
Faline: (stops for a breather) Hey Ash!!!  
  
Ash: Hey Faline...You look like you're getting ready for your Pokémon Journey soon?  
  
Faline: Yeah...I'll be officially 10 in the next three months ... but right now I'm getting a load of excretes. Brother chasing!  
  
Ash: gotta go Brock...I might see exercise later...  
  
Brock: k...(puts the receiver down)  
  
Bryan: (zooms into the small lounge.)  
  
(Misty's Class)  
  
Misty: Right class, Remember to kick your legs hard while swimming...While your kicking your legs it moves your body though the water, and your arms to the same thing...  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Misty: Hold on a moment Class I got a call...  
  
Ash: Hey Misty, Brock's coming to the gangs reunion.  
  
Misty: That's Great Ash! How are the happy couple?  
  
Ash: Great...  
  
(Friday evening, at Brock's Home. Brock and his Eldest son - Bryan - clean the car, while Faline and Jasmine (Their youngest daughter) Help Brittany round the House. Meanwhile Team Rocket came across a split-road, one was the new Pallet bypass and the other was the bypass to Pewter...)  
  
Jessie: Which way?  
  
James: Left?  
  
Meowth: Right!  
  
James: LEFT  
  
Meowth: RIGHT!!!!  
  
Jessie: Pipe it you two, Heads to go left, tails right. (flips a flat stone) We'll go Right...  
  
(Team Rocket travel right, To Pallet Town)  
  
Narr: Meanwhile, at Tracy's Place, that was Professor Oak's Lab. He has just fitted a ramp on the front and back doors...and replaced all the stairs with ramps  
  
Professor Oak: Everything all right Tracy?  
  
Tracy: Perfect Professor...Though, (Pikachulea, now an Adult Raichu, Comes up to Tracy, he pets her) Though, there's a lot to look forward too, at this moment...  
  
Professor Oak: Like, you're going to see your sister, Brother-in-law and nieces and nephew...again...  
  
Tracy: well, yeah, and   
  
Professor Oak: Ash and Misty coming over?  
  
Tracy: yeah...What has Ash said that he's going to arrange the reunion here?  
  
Professor Oak: Of course...It'll be something for Faline. Though Faline would become a trainer soon...  
  
Tracy: I know...She's Almost ten now...  
  
(late night on Friday night)  
  
Misty: (Puts the covers on the pool for the night...Pokéballs in a safe and secure place.) goodnight my Pokémon...(shuts the light, and goes to check that her car in the gym's garage, Then to her bedroom and decides what to wear tomorrow)  
  
(Brock's Place. The Girls, Faline (in her bedroom, full of boy-band posters) and Jasmine (in her Jigglypuff pink and Aipom purple coloured Bedroom) both are fast asleep, Bryan wide awake, thinking about meeting his Pokémon hero, Ash Ketchum)  
  
Bryan: amazing, dad knows the World Famous Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum...Imagine how cool It'll be to meet him...I'll be the coolest kid in Third Grade...and Faline would be the coolest kid in the Fifth grade...and to meet Professor Oak too...Whoa...  
  
Brock: (comes in) Everything all right Bryan?  
  
Bryan: yeah Dad, Just think on how cool it would be to meet the World Famous Pokémon Master and The World Famous Pokémon Expert, Professor Oak...  
  
Brock: They are internationally Famous...  
  
Bryan: What's international?  
  
Brock: Known all around the world... Like from London in England to Sydney in Australia...  
  
Bryan: Whoa...cool. I probably thought that Faline might already know Ash Ketchum and Professor Oak...  
  
Brock: What made you think that?  
  
Bryan: well, Faline's nine now, but ten soon... (thinking back to Pokémon history lesson) and it was eight years ago when Ash's journey ended...And Ash said hi to her on the phone, and he even knew her name...  
  
Brock: Your Mother and I we're travelling with Ash and Misty when Faline was born.  
  
Bryan: Cool...(yawns)  
  
Brock: You better get a bit of sleep, we all might be out all day tomorrow...  
  
Bryan: k...Night dad...(falls to sleep)  
  
Brock: Night son (exits Bryan's room. Arrives in the master room {also known as parents bedroom - lol} Brittany was nearly asleep.) the kids are finally asleep, honey...  
  
Brittany: (Smiles) That's sweet ... (they kissed, then they fall asleep)  
  
(Saturday Morning comes)  
  
Faline: (Wakes up to find her favourite alarm clock on the floor) How did my alarm clock get down there? (Picks up her alarm clock - which is in a shape and colour of a moonball, Her favourite kind of Apricorn Pokéball. She dashes downstairs ad into the kitchen, Brock was in there making breakfast - as usual) Morning Dad!  
  
Brock: Morning Faline...  
  
Faline: (Giggling a bit) Dad, why have you got what looks like Mom's favourite apron on?  
  
Brock: this one's my own Faline...I had this one years before Brittany and I met...  
  
Faline: Oh...I didn't know they look nearly Identical? but how come one of them has a funny stain?  
  
Brock: the one with the funny stain...When you was born, we used that one to wrap you up in, that's why it has a weird stain. And you'd looked very cute  
  
Faline: That explains it...  
  
Brittany: (comes downstairs) Morning...  
  
Brock: Everything all right Brittany...  
  
Brittany: yeah...  
  
Faline: Hi mom...  
  
Bryan: (Suddenly comes thundering down the stairs, Really excited...) Are we gonna meet Ash Ketchum today? Are we? Are we?  
  
Faline: Yeah...  
  
Bryan: Oh cool cool cool!!!!!! I just can't wait!!!!  
  
Faline: Can't wait for what???  
  
Bryan: To meet my all-time hero!!!!  
  
(Meanwhile Tracy just got the decorations up, With help from Ash)  
  
D'elia: (holding a small pot of pins or the decorations) are you sure you're all right?  
  
Ash: Mom, of course I'll be ok...I'm 26...  
  
Tracy: oh yeah.(Maria (Brittany's best friend also Tracy's gf) come back from the mall) Maria...  
  
Maria: What is it Tracy?  
  
Tracy: err...we need a little help with these decorations...  
  
Maria: I wouldn't mind Helping out...  
  
Ash: k...you could start from the playing area...  
  
Tracy: It's in that room over there, where it has a picture of a...of a...of a...  
  
Ash:...a few Pichu playing with a ball.  
  
Maria: k...  
  
(later that afternoon, Misty is already on her way Via Train. Meanwhile in Pewter City)  
  
Faline: (turns tele off)  
  
Bryan: HEY!  
  
Jasmine: C'mon Slowpokes...We're going to Pallet town now!!   
  
Bryan: All right!!! (zooms to the hall) We're going NOW??  
  
Brock: Yeah...  
  
Bryan: (jumping excitedly) Awww...Great!!  
  
Faline: (got to the car before the others) I'm waiting...(leaning on the car, After five minutes they're on their way to pallet)  
  
(meanwhile on the Train to Pallet)  
  
Speaker: Next stop! Pallet Town! Passengers please make sure that you have all of your luggage and belongings with you when you leave the train.  
  
Misty: (Gets up, as it was her stop, Train slows and stops, Misty gets off)  
  
Speaker: Door Open (as the doors open) WELCOME TO PALLET TOWN! HOME OF THE POKÉMON MASTERS...AND THE PALLET TOWN GYM  
  
Misty: k...(walks to Prof. Oak's lab. Sends Ash a text message)  
  
Ash: (Mobile vibrates in his pocket. He is very ticklish that he fell of the ladder) Whoa, OW!!  
  
Tracy: Ash...ya all right buddy?  
  
Ash: I'm ok, Lucky I was still wearing my helmet under my cap...(dozes off after reading the test message) Err...!!! It was Misty...  
  
Tracy: Modern Technology, you just can't beat it...(A deep blue car parks up) That must be my sis Now!! (Slides down the ladder)  
  
Bryan: (zooms out of the car) UNCLE TRACYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE WE GONNA MET ASH KETCHUM TODAY? ARE WE? ARE WE?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum...  
  
Bryan: (Jumps off Tracy) COOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: (helps Brittany) Hey Ash...  
  
Ash: Hey Brock...(Felt someone tugging the bottom of his coat) Hello there...(Kneels down to Jasmine's level)  
  
Bryan: That's my little Sister Jasmine, (Grabs hold of Faline) And This is my BIG sister Faline!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faline: Hiya Ash...Remember little ME!!!!!!! (Smiles cutely yet funnily)  
  
Ash: Golly Faline, you 've grown a whole lot taller since I last seen you in person...You was just a young toddler.  
  
(Misty Arrives)  
  
Misty: Hiya, Sorry I'm a tad late, there was a massive crowd round the record store...A really popular boyband from around the Cerulean Area ... (looks at Faline) Wow, Faline, You've grown allot!!! Do you remember me...  
  
Faline: Yeah, You're Misty from Cerulean City...  
  
Bryan: (Gives a cute smile at Misty) HELLO!!! Remember me a tall?  
  
  
Misty: Yeah, just...You was a tiny new-born...  
  
Jasmine: (Shyly hides behind Brock)  
  
Ash: Err...Misty (Gulps, He has a bouquet of Flowers behind his back, plus a small box) I...I...Wanna Ask you something  
  
Misty: Like what Ash?  
  
Ash: I forgotten my line! (Nervously runs to the bathroom, Actitendly dropping his pressies for Misty)   
  
Misty: (reads the card) What the? Will I marry Ash? I dunno about that! I'll think about it!  
  
Tracy: Ash? I need help this this Whoa...Whoa Argh...(hits the grass) Banner...  
  
Faline: (Picks up the Banner) I think ash is having a nerves Uncle Tracy  
  
(later that evening, when Ash wakes up)  
  
Misty: (Hugs ash tight) Of course I will  
  
Ash: Ack Misty... I didn't propose to you...  
  
Misty: who did?  
  
Millhouse: me... I really fancied you from the start...and I wanna be yours...  
  
Misty: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)  
  
Bart: heh heh heh...nice one Mill house (pats him on the back)  
  
Millhouse: hey...my glasses...   
  
(Outside)  
  
Tracy: Brock, this is one cool car...  
  
Brock: yeah, It's got CD player and silent engine as well as a really good suspension.  
  
Tracy: what sort of fuel does it take.  
  
Brock: Premium Diesel,   
  
Tracy: looks really cool, compared to mine...I've got a metro at the moment...but you could get decant stations on the radio...  
  
Brock: We have a jeep as well, but it's Brittany's she doesn't usually drive while pregnant.  
  
Tracy: yeah, bet you drive the jeep as well?  
  
Brock: yeah, when we go on holiday, going long distances or doing shopping in the new mall. You'll never know what Faline is like when it comes to fashions and Bryan with Musical Instroments  
  
Tracy: Bryan's got one good hobby, Music...  
  
Brock: he hopes to be come a rock or pop star...  
  
Tracy: yeah, children these days dream about hitting the top.  
  
Brock: Jasmine's highly intressted in drama and performance arts. You should of seen her room...looks like a scene from a Shakespeare story  
  
Tracy: lemme guess... Midsummer night's dream  
  
Brock: yeah...She always wanted to see Stratford-upon-Avon,   
  
Tracy: she's got a while to wait, 'Cause it's across the atlantic from New York...  
  
Brock: and Bryan always wanted to see New York aswell...  
  
Tracy: and Faline?  
  
Brock: Most likely Paris or Miami...  
  
Tracy: You've been to Paris on your honeymoon with Brittany, soon after Faline's birth.  
  
(the music stops)  
  
Faline: hey what happened to Pikaworld? DAD the player went ka-putt...  
  
Brock: I wonder what happened...  
  
Jessie: (on the roof of the garage) Prepare for trouble.  
  
James: (also on the garage roof) Make it double.  
  
Jessie: to protect the world from devastation  
  
James: to unite all people with in our nation  
  
Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
James: to extend our reach to the starts above  
  
Jessie: Jessie  
  
James: James   
(they both jump off the garage roof into a pile of)  
  
Jessie and James: YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Rose bushes)  
  
Meowth: stupid as they ever can be... Meowth that is SO right!  
  
Jasmine: (running up to Meowth) AAAAAAWWWWWWW KITTY!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: Yikes!!!   
  
Jasmine: (Pets Meowth) Cute kitty witty!!!  
  
Meowth: off me kid!!!  
  
Jasmine: COOL he talks... Are you Salem?  
  
Meowth: NO I'm not called Salem! I'm Meowth!!  
  
Jasmine: You're called Salem Now!!!! put your collie on!!!  
  
Meowth: NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs indoors Via kitty Flap) Phew...  
  
Jasmine: (quietly follows him indoors) Hello...  
  
Meowth: ARGH!!!!! (Tries to run but Jasmine got him) Mummy...  
  
Jasmine: (Takes him outside to show Brittany: Mommy Mommy... Look what I found  
  
Brittany: a Meowth, Jasmine,   
  
Jasmine: un - huh Can we keep him Please please please...  
  
Brittany: Jasmine, we have a dog, Meowths are like Cats they can't get along with dogs very well...Unless you introduce them while they were puppy and kitten  
  
Jasmine: Awww...(puts meowth down)  
  
(several hours later)  
  
Brock: Brittany... (Gets out his car keys to unlock the car)  
  
Brittany: yeah.  
  
Brock: ... We're gonna go soon, better start gathering up the girls.  
  
Brittany: ok.. Faline...here please, We're going home now, You'll see Uncle Tracy and Professor Oak soon... You'll be ten then and getting your trainer's licence.  
  
Faline: Ok Mom... Later Gaz. (She was talking to Gary's son)  
  
Gaz: Later Faline...See ya at the Party.  
  
Faline: Yeah (Runs to Brittany)  
  
Gary: C'mon Gaz, we better get going too. you don't wanna miss your induction day in Primary...  
  
Professor Oak: heh, little tyke...so Brock, have a safe journey home.  
  
Brock: yeah,   
  
Professor Oak: How's Brittany lately?  
  
Brock: Perfectly fine, our fourth child is probbaly due sometime in the autumn.  
  
(Faline, Jasmine and Brittany are in the car)  
  
Ash: See ya Brock,  
  
Brock: Later Ash... Perhaps you could come round to our place some time...  
  
Bryan: Our house is quite big!! We have a swimming pool in the back garden.  
  
Ash: ok Bryan...It's start of summer...  
  
Tracy: You take care Britt...  
  
Brittany: ok, you too.  
  
(the car starts, it reverses out of the driveway, suprisingly enough Bryan sang much of the way home)  
  
Bryan: we all live in a Pokémon world   
  
Jasmine: (fingers in her ears) I might as well learn to play the flute or the piano?  
  
Faline: I'm learning Piano, so Jasmine you waould have to choose between Harp, Flute or Clarinet.  
  
Jasmine: Depends what costume I'm wearing...  
  
Bryan: what ever... But I'm sticking to Electric gitar!  
  
(So as it ends... Bryan met his Pokemon Idol Ash ketchum, Jasmine knowing some new people and Faline, seeing them again... I sure hope Teamrocket have got some lotion for where the thorns pricked them...)  
  
James: but the problem is...  
  
Jessie: that we're out...  
  
Meowth: is that little girl gone?  
  
Jessie: what girl?  
  
Meowth: I was chased by a 6 year old!!!!  
  
James: At least you lost some weight...  
  
Meowth: keep your opinions to your self Jimmy! 


End file.
